1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and in particular to a container of the kind known as a composite, that is a container which comprises a tubular body made of paperboard or of a laminate including paper, and end closure members which are usually made of a different material such as thin sheet metal, for example tinplate, or a plastics material, and each of which includes a plug portion which closely engages a part of the body at an end thereof and a rim which extends laterally from the plug portion and is disposed to be closely adjacent to the end face of the body. Such a container will be referred to below and in the appended claims as a container of the kind described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been usual for an end closure member to be secured to the body by a flange formed in extension of the plug portion which fits in an end of the body, the flange being bent around the end of the body and crimped against the outside of the body.
It is a main object of the present invention to so construct a container of the kind described as to reduce the amount of moisture, gas, odour, or liquid transmission into the container through the end closure members, and to increase the strength of attachment of the end closure members to the body.